


Better Off Not Knowing

by Sehin



Series: November 2020 One-Shots [12]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Are Tai Matt and Sora dating, Brothers, Canon Compliant, F/M, Headaches & Migraines, If you ask their friends and family, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other, Relationship(s), Sisters, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehin/pseuds/Sehin
Summary: Taichi "Tai" Kamiya.Yamato "Matt" Ishida.Sora Takenouchi.The three enigmas of the Digidestined. If you were a stranger to them, you'd never understand the relationship between them. All three were best friends as kids and eventually Matt and Sora began dating when they were in middle school, but this did little to change their dynamic. In fact, one wonders who was dating who.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Takenouchi Sora & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Series: November 2020 One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994803
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Better Off Not Knowing

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya.

Yamato "Matt" Ishida.

Sora Takenouchi.

The three enigmas of the Digidestined. If you were a stranger to them, you'd never understand the relationship between them. All three were best friends as kids and eventually Matt and Sora began dating when they were in middle school, but this did little to change their dynamic. In fact, one wonders who was dating who.

If you asked Tai to define his relationship with Matt and Sora, you'd get back a smile and kind words, mixed with references to the archetypes for lone wolf and tomboy.

If you asked Matt how he defined it, you'd get back the words "best friend" and "girlfriend", spoken in a slightly distant tone but at the same time filled with a degree of softness.

If you asked Sora to define it, you'd get "best friend" and "boyfriend" in the same fond tone that makes you question which was which.

Clearly, approaching them and asking would be leave you with more questions than answers.

But approaching those that know him was worse.

Koushiro Izumi, Izzy to his friends, would just say friends and then go on a scientific explanation of their friendship that would leave you with a headache and a need to escape the Child of Knowledge.

Mimi Tachikawa would just perplexed. The Child of Sincerity would just smile and then tell you she thinks they are a set, not together completely - unless you are Matt and Sora, though she had a habit in two sentences to contradict herself on that one. Easier to escape while you can with her while she goes on about the powers in her life, including the American blond boy Michael.

Getting a chance to get Jyo Kido away from study long enough to even get an answer is less than helpful. Apparently, despite still talking and hanging out, he just says that Tai is the best friend of both Matt and Sora, who are both dating, and that it isn't that complicated. Then he'd go on about his grades and leave you worried.

Never mind Davis Motomiya, who saw the Child of Courage as his senpai. He'd just say that Matt and Sora are cool as well and are dating and that was it. He'd then go on about the current girl he's crushing on and then on soccer. Nope, clueless or smart stealth. Either way, best avoided.

Forget asking Cody Hida. He is the youngest of them and just says he isn't interested in that stuff at all. To be honest, he's literally the only person you shouldn't bother approaching on matters such as this.

Yolei Inoue and Ken Ichijouji are too enamoured with each other as they have been spending a lot of time together, particularly as they got older. Neither of them just see the three as friends, with Matt and Sora dating, so nothing to see. They either have a great poker face or it's the truth.

If you haven't already given up, then approaching Takeru "T.K." Takaishi and Hikari "Kari" Kamiya, the younger siblings of Matt and Tai, certainly will. Both will just say what everyone else says, all three are best friends and Sora is dating the Child of Friendship. They say it like it's normal but the pair will say it with this smile that just isn't right. It's almost like they know something you suspect but they aren't saying because it isn't your business.

After that, you might as well give up. No one is going to give you an answer that'll satisfy you and will drive you mental. Forget all about it, even if you see Matt and Sora inviting Tai out on a date or two. Even if you see all three chatting happily, with each other so close you'd mistake it. Even if you are at a party with lots of alcohol and you catch either three of them making out in a dark corridor where they think no one is watching.

Somethings are better off not knowing.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah the joys of Tai, Matt and Sora's relationship. Are they together? Were they together? Are Tai and Matt bi? Who knows.
> 
> And I reckon all their closest friends know its more between those three but yeah leave it at that.
> 
> And yes, I ship Ken/Yolei and I ship T.K./Kari and I ship Mimi/Michael.
> 
> Reviews and Kudos. Want to hear your thoughts. Till tomorrow, I might have another smut Naruto coming up or maybe that Voltron story I promised someone on Twitter or that Gundam Wing story I've got in my head that takes our characters to Australia and I shameless use my OC for a scene.


End file.
